My Angel
by HellFighter
Summary: From Fox's POV when Krystal lies dying in his arms. Note that Bill is also dead and that Krystal doesn't know Fox is in love with her. Not really a poem, but eh. R+R ^_^


My Angel  
  
(Note: Anything in the brackets is what Fox is saying in his head.)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Krystal! Stay here, it's safe! NO!"  
  
I shouted out to her to stop, but she didn't listen. A gunshot rang through the air as my love panicked and ran out from our cover. The blue vixen screamed out in a mixture of pain and shock as she crumpled to the floor.  
  
I could already feel the tears brimming in my eyes as I risked my own life to be by her side. Crimson blood snaked out of her stomach, staining her soft, sapphire like fur. She cringed and rolled over onto her back staring up at me, her emerald eyes blank and her pupils dilated.  
  
"Fox, I'm so sorry." She whispered, her voice stripped of it's powerful cry.  
  
Tears streaming down my face, I gently laid a paw on her cheek. She smiled at me, her eyes watering. As carefully as I could, I laid her in my arms.  
  
"Krystal, you are NOT going to give up on me!" I choked.  
  
(Not until you know how I feel)  
  
A small laugh escaped her lips, blood trickling out of the corner of her muzzle as she struggled to speak.  
  
"Why? It's too late for me. I should have listened It's my fault."  
  
I shook my head frantically, refusing to believe what was happening in front of me. I felt Krystal's tender touch as she stroked my cheek.  
  
"Fox, you just carry on with your life." She mumbled, not taking her gaze off of me.  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek as she began to cough up more blood, her pain growing more obvious on her paling features.  
  
"Krystal! Please don't give up on me! I need you!"  
  
I pleaded in vain as Krystal's eyelids began to droop, trying desperately not to shut, tears flowing freely from them. I shut my eyes, my own hot tears stinging as I tried to block out reality,  
  
"KRYSTAL!" I cried, choking and breaking down.  
  
(I love you! Don't leave me!)  
  
"Krystal, I-"  
  
She cut me off as she delicately put her finger to my lips.  
  
"Don't cry for me. I'm not worth it."  
  
My eyes snapped open at her final phrase.  
  
(You're not leaving me. Not until you know how I feel)  
  
"Fox, I lo-"  
  
Krystal choked again, going limp, her final words just another pained sigh escaping her throat. Her face frozen in shock and agony. I couldn't bare to look at her this way.  
  
I just knelt there, numb. She left me. I never got a chance to tell her how I felt.  
  
The bitter wind ruffled my fur as I just stared at my angel's lifeless, beautiful figure. She was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. The tears had just stopped. I felt so empty and hollow, as though I'd cried so much that there was simply nothing left to give. I slowly pulled myself up.  
  
My father. My best friend. My angel.  
  
All taken away from me by war. What else can possibly be taken from me now?  
  
I've got nothing left now.  
  
I can feel the old wounds from loss that never healed properly being ripped open again.  
  
Ha! It's not like my money and fame is going to fill the gaping hole that losing you has left.  
  
I looked up at the clear night's sky, the stars glittering like diamonds. One of them dulled before dropping out of the darkness that surrounded it.  
  
Just look over me, my love. I hope you'll be happy up there, along with my father and Bill. I wish I could have told you just how I felt. I don't know if you loved me back but it's too late for that now. You've been taken away from me like so many other things, the only things that I ever really wanted.  
  
Remember this, my angel.  
  
(I'll love you till the end of time)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, I don't own Star Fox! Geez.)  
  
Eh, not really my thing. Well, it wasn't very good but I hope you liked it.  
  
  
  
~HellFighter~ 


End file.
